


The best thing

by sebtacularvettel



Series: 2017 Formula 1 season [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2017 Formula 1 season, Chinese GP, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: The celebration ended. The champagne drenched shirts and big grins surround me. That was a close one but I'm glad I got the win.





	The best thing

**Author's Note:**

> China gave us a beautiful Sewis hug but not much on track between these two.

The celebration ended. The champagne drenched shirts and big grins surround me. That was a close one but I'm glad I got the win.

*****

I get out of the car, get my suitcase and get into the airport. Seb is already in, waiting for me. We knew there would be paparazzis and fans and we didn't want that kind of attention. I ignore paps, sign a few autographs and take few selfies before I hurry to get to my plane.

I see Seb sitting on the stairs, looking at his phone. He looks up from his phone once he notices me and stands up, opening his arms, waiting for a hug. I let go of my suitcase to return the hug. It's a big bear hug that lasts probably for a minute before I let go and give him a kiss.  
"My race winner." He says and gives me a smile.

"Hmm yes, feels great." I copy his smile.

"Don't get too used to it." His grin disappears as he makes a face at me, sticking his tongue out. What a child.

*****  
After Seb took some worthy Instagram pictures of me (and a few selfies of us) I sit into the leather seats and relax. 

"Tired?" I hear Seb ask me.

"Not really." I let out a deep sigh.

"I needed this." I say after a few moments.

"I know you did. I love seeing you like this. Makes all of this a lot more worth it." His words make me smile and realize that I do not deserve him...but he saw me at my worst, was always by my side. He gave me sense of love back, he made me a better person after losing myself (and the championship). 

"I don't think that I said 'I love you' to you enough today." I turn to my side and see Seb fast asleep. He looks much younger, like a teenager who is living his dream. I decide to not wake him, he deserves this sleep, after all he fought today out there like a mad man.

We have a long way to Dubai. I might get some sleep as well, I think and close my eyes. Just before sleep catches me, I feel Seb lay his head on my shoulder. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and the most important person next to me.

(As much as I do not deserve him, he is still here and is the best thing that happened to me.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
